<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seven Bucks A Soda by gardenrose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269570">Seven Bucks A Soda</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenrose/pseuds/gardenrose'>gardenrose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Swap, De-aged Jimin, De-aged Yoongi, Dinosaurs, F/M, Female Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Female Kim Taehyung | V, Jimin and Yoongi are adopted brothers, Jimin is 13, Kim Taehyung | V is a Little Shit, Navy Seal Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Navy Seal Kim Taehyung | V, Uptight Jeongguk, Velociraptor Trainer Taehyung, Yoongi is 17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:47:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenrose/pseuds/gardenrose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Yoongi and Jimin came to Jurassic World on vacation, they were expecting a fun-filled, adventure-packed, but still relaxing vacation with their Uncle. They weren't expecting a new type of dinosaur to break out of her paddock and wreck terror on the park. </p>
<p>And the worst part about it? Yoongi doesn't have seven bucks to spare for a soda.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Jimin Tries To Guess How Much An Entire Island Weighs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi everyone!! so during this horrible period of self-isolation thanks to the dumb virus that is COVID-19, i watched jurassic world three times. why?? i'm not sure. maybe it's because chris pratt as a rugged army man and dinosaur tamer does things to me. but who knows!! this will be updated (and probably finished) quickly cause i use it to procrastinate schoolwork (which i shouldn't be doing but oh well!!)</p>
<p>a few quick things - i changed a few relationships, mainly the brothers. i don't think jimin and yoongi would have the heart to be anything but sweet to each other, and as an older sibling, i strongly disliked how Zach treats gray in the beginning of the movie<br/>jeongguk (who plays the role of claire) is also friends with namjoon (lowry) and seokjin (vivian) because i can't have them not be friends<br/>taehyung (owen) and hoseok (barry) are still really good friends with a twist - they're girls!! i was thinking about keeping everyone the same gender but i haven't written a story with a m/f relationship in a long time and now is the perfect to write about badass ladies</p>
<p>now without further ado:<br/>enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He’s packed. All of his favourite flannel shirts are in his suitcase, and he has all the essentials (band-aids, nicotine patches for his older brother - he’s not supposed to tell his parents about those - a pack of gum, his inhaler, his camera) in the fanny-pack his brother got him for Christmas. Jimin has some time so he picks up his old View Master, faces the window, and clicks through the photos. The first photo is an Allosaurus fighting a Triceratops, the second is two animated Ceratosaurus' fighting (like the scene from <em> The Animal World </em>). </p>
<p>There’s a soft knock on the door. “Jimin-ah?” His mom opens it slowly. “What are you doing?” Jimin hands her the View Master as an explanation and she clicks through it a few times before putting it away on his desk. “We gotta go, your flight’s in four hours.” Haneul zips up his suitcase and places it on the floor.</p>
<p>“The airport is thirty-six minutes away, but sixty with traffic,” Jimin beams, proud to have memorized that fact.</p>
<p>“How many minutes to get your butt in the van, huh?” Haneul asks jokingly, smiling back at her adopted son. “How many of those?”</p>
<p>Jimin giggles and allows himself to be herded out the door.</p>
<p>“Feed the monster under your bed?” Haneul says, grabbing his suitcase and closing the door.</p>
<p>“Yep!”</p>
<p>Downstairs, Yoongi is saying a tearful goodbye to their cat who is sitting exasperatedly. “I’m going to miss you,” Jimin’s older brother whispers. “I’m going to facetime dad everyday so I can see you.”</p>
<p>Their dad honks the horn of the navy blue van. “Vamanos!” Dohyun yells in a horrible accent. Jimin takes his suitcase from his mom and throws it haphazardly in the back before climbing into his seat. Yoongi whispers a few more things to their cat, kisses her on the forehead, then gets into the seat beside Jimin. Haneul and Dohyun turn around, mischief glinting in their eyes. </p>
<p>“I know it hurts sweetheart,” Haneul says sweetly.</p>
<p>“Are you going to be okay?” Dohyun pouts.</p>
<p>Yoongi glares at their parents blankly before putting his noise cancelling headphones on. Dohyun and Haneul snicker before starting the car. Jimin wiggles in excitement. He’s going to Jurassic World! Haneul’s brother works as the manager there, so he managed to get them tickets for a really discounted price. He’s only met his Uncle Jeongguk once, a few months after he got adopted by the Min’s seven years ago. Jimin barely remembers him, only that he was nice enough but seemed kind of uptight. But that’s okay! Jimin’s going to be too focused on learning everything he can from the dinosaurs. The prehistoric animals were something he and his birth father always connected on before his parents died in a house fire. They even went to Alberta once to stay in Drumheller and go to the Royal Tyrrell Museum - Canada’s <em> awesome </em>dinosaur museum. Jimin’s dad loved it because they still displayed dinosaur bones like it was done before the scientists at the original Jurassic Park brought them to life. They would spend hours there, gawking at the bones, pouring over information (trying to translate the English into Korean - it was good practice, Jimin, just like the entire Min family, is fluent now), and finding a little trinket in the gift shop. The gift shop purchases are the only things he has left of his family. He had brought the rocks, figurines, and stuffed animals to show and tell at school so they were safe from the fire. Jimin keeps them in their own shelf in his room - but they’re more of a nice way to remind him of his birth parents because as much as he misses them, he really loves his life now.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>They arrive at the airport with no incidents, and Jimin is practically buzzing from excitement. He drags Yoongi along by the wrist (who just follows along patiently), his dad buys them food, his mom worries over how little time they have to get through customs, and the entire time, Jimin tells Yoongi all of the dinosaur facts he knows. Yoongi is a really great big brother, even though it took Jimin a while to understand him. He doesn’t express affection the typical way - Yoongi prefers small gestures, like picking Jimin up from school unannounced with a snack, or buying him a dinosaur book, or listening to Jimin whenever he rambles. Jimin responds by making him lunch, or doing a couple of his chores, or helping him dye his hair. </p>
<p>Haneul hands Jimin his ticket. “Everything right on there?”</p>
<p>Jimin humours her by scanning the ticket before nodding brightly. </p>
<p>“I’m so jealous,” his mom says softly. “You’re going to have so much fun!”</p>
<p>“Sorry we couldn’t come guys,” Dohyun says. “I can’t leave this case while it’s in progress and your mother’s the on-call doctor this week.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay,” Yoongi mumbles, Jimin nodding in agreement.</p>
<p>“Your uncle is going to have his hands full with you two, so make sure you listen to him alright?” Their dad asks jokingly and Jimin wiggles in response. </p>
<p>(Jimin has different wiggles for different answers - he did the wiggle for <em> okay! </em>which starts at his hands, then elbows, then shoulders. It’s his most commonly used wiggle.)</p>
<p>Hanuel smiles fondly at them. “I love you both.” Jimin responds by hugging her and then giving his dad an equally aggressive hug. Yoongi does the same before taking his ticket from their mom. </p>
<p>“Take care of your brother, and answer your phone,” Haneul orders (jokingly, but there’s an undertone of seriousness too). “It’s the green button. When you see my name, push it, okay?”</p>
<p>Yoongi sends her a tiny smile as he nods.</p>
<p>“And if something chases you…” Dohyun says, pausing for dramatic effect. <em> “Run.” </em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The plane ride to Costa Rica passes by in no time, but the ferry ride to Isla Nublar <em> drags </em> on. The island is massive, covered in trees, and as hard as Jimin listens, he can’t hear any dinosaurs.</p>
<p>“What did you think?” Yoongi asks fondly. “We’re surrounded by hundreds of people, of course you can’t hear the dinosaurs.”</p>
<p>Jimin thinks this over for a moment, then moves on. “How big do you think the island is?”</p>
<p>Yoongi blinks. “Big.”</p>
<p>“No - no like how many pounds?”</p>
<p>Yoongi blinks again. “That doesn’t make any sense Jimin-ah.”</p>
<p>“Maybe like - twenty thousand tons?”</p>
<p>“That’s probably not even close.”</p>
<p>The younger boy nods like that was an acceptable answer and goes back to staring at the island. “When they first opened they had eight species. Now they have fourteen herbivores and six carnivores. That’s like - that’s like fifty tons of food a week!”</p>
<p>The ferry chugs along and eventually reaches the dock. They, along with hundreds of other people, get herded along towards the overly crowded escalators bringing people up the hill from the dock to the main entrance to Jurassic World. Jimin was getting restless, from both the crowds and the severe lack of dinosaurs. </p>
<p><em> WELCOME TO ISLA NUBLAR </em> a loud voice says over the PA system. <em> HOME OF JURASSIC WORLD. WE HOPE YOU HAVE A SAFE AND ENJOYABLE STAY WITH US. </em> The announcement repeats in French, then German, then Russian, then Jimin stops paying attention.</p>
<p>Yoongi stops abruptly, and Jimin bumps into his older brother. He’s staring at a young woman with pitch black hair, holding a sign with their names on it.</p>
<p>“Where’s uncle Jeongguk?” Jimin asks.</p>
<p>Yoongi just blinks and walks over to the lady. She tells them that she’s Jeongguk’s assistant, and that he was pulled into a last minute meeting so he sent her to pick them up. Zara takes their tickets and hands them blue VIP bracelets. She then leads them to the monorail, a super fast train that can take them anywhere in the park. Jimin’s practically vibrating with excitement, and as soon as they get off the monorail, he takes off. Yoongi follows him leisurely, knowing Jimin will stop and look at everything so there’s no need to run. Zara’s having some trouble keeping up with them as she rummages through her purse.</p>
<p>“Jeongguk arranged to meet you at one o’clock,” Zara says, growing frustrated as she can’t find what she’s looking for. “Can he slow down?”</p>
<p>Yoongi snorts. “Nope.”</p>
<p>Jimin finally pauses for a moment, only to turn around and gesture for them to hurry up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>─────── ·𖥸· ───────</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>    Jeongguk stares at the elevator doors, dressed to the nines in an impeccable white suit. He runs a hand through his hair, and takes a deep breath.</p>
<p>“Hal Osterly, vice president… Jim Drucker, bad hair… Erica Brand, deserves better… Hal, Jim, Erica. Hal, Jim, Erica. And I am -” he glances at the gold watch on his wrist. “Three minutes late.” The elevator doors open and he plasters a kind smile onto his face as the owners of the names he was memorizing come into view. “Welcome to Jurassic World!” Jeongguk says as he shakes hands with all of them. “I’m Jeongguk Jeon, manager here at the park. Follow me to the lab!” He leads them down a couple of hallways, through two doors that need security clearance, and up to the lab. Scientists are hard at work as the group Jeongguk is leading stares at them through the convex windows. Jeongguk buzzes them through one more door, and starts to steer them to the back of the laboratory.</p>
<p>“While year-over-year revenue continues to climb, operating costs are higher than ever. Our shareholders have been patient, but let’s be honest - no one’s impressed by a dinosaur anymore. Twenty years ago de-extinction was right up there with magic. These days, kids look at a Stegosaurus like an elephant from the city zoo. However, that doesn’t mean asset development has fallen behind,” Jeongguk finally stops in front of a few screens showing complex DNA strands. “Our DNA excavators discover new species every year. But - consumers want them bigger. Louder. More teeth.”</p>
<p>The three investors exchange glances, but it doesn’t deter Jeongguk.</p>
<p>“The good news?” Jeongguk smiles. “Our advances in gene splicing have opened up a whole new frontier. We’ve learned more about genetics in the past decade than a century digging up bones.” He leads them over to a few elaborate computers and finally turns to face the investors. “So, when you say you want to sponsor an attraction, what did you have in mind?”</p>
<p>The investors share another glance, and Jeongguk knows he’s got them. That’s not a glance filled with apprehension - it’s the type of glance that got Jeongguk to where he is today.</p>
<p>“We want to be thrilled,” Hal Osterly says, and Jeongguk resists the urge to laugh out loud.</p>
<p>“Don’t we all?” He says instead, swiping his finger across the screen to make the DNA helix spin. “The Indominus Rex. Our first genetically engineered hybrid.”</p>
<p>Jim Drucker doesn’t look very convinced. “How did you get two different types of dinosaurs to…” Instead of saying the word, he slowly and awkwardly puts his hands together, and Jeongguk almost snorts.</p>
<p>“Oh, the Indominus wasn’t bred,” Dr. Henry Wu announces as he walks over from his office. “She was <em> designed </em> . She will be fifty feet when full grown - <em> bigger than the T-Rex </em>.”</p>
<p>Hal Osterly looks more than convinced. “When will she be ready?”</p>
<p>Henry Wu smiles bigger than Jeongguk has ever seen him smile before. “She already is.”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>─────── ·𖥸· ───────</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>    Yoongi thought Disney World was busy, but nothing can compare to Jurassic World. Everywhere he looks, people are stuffed in the streets - and it’s mainly white tourists. (While Yoongi has nothing against white tourists, it’s just that there’s always so <em> many </em>of them.) Also, Jimin has this horrible tendency to run off whenever he’s excited, and their dad is the only one who could even try to keep up to him. Yoongi gets his lack of energy from his mom. This is fine when all four of them are out, but Yoongi’s the only one with his little brother.</p>
<p>“Come on!” Jimin yells from a ways in front of him and Yoongi sighs.</p>
<p>“Relax,” he says, pleading silently that Jimin will listen to him for once.</p>
<p><em> “Come on!” </em> Jimin says more aggressively, something that Yoongi should’ve seen coming.</p>
<p>“Dude,” Yoongi sighs, trying english lingo out for size. “Chill.” Yeah, he’s never saying those words again. </p>
<p>Jimin pushes the doors to the Innovation Center open with a flourish, and Yoongi (unwillingly) jogs a little to slide through before they close. Zara, who he forgot was doing her very best to keep up with them, barely manages to avoid getting hit. The inside of the building is almost as busy as the streets, and Yoongi blinks as he takes it all in.</p>
<p><em> WELCOME TO THE INNOVATION CENTER, </em> a man’s voice says over the PA. <em> WHERE TECHNOLOGY MEETS PREHISTORY. JOIN US ON AN EXCITING JOURNEY SIXTY-FIVE MILLION YEARS INTO THE PAST. </em></p>
<p>In the middle of the room is a holographic platform, displaying a dinosaur that Yoongi can’t even begin to guess the name of. To the right is a sign that reads <em> Digging For Dinosaurs </em> , and consists of piles of hardened dirt and sand that kids brush away to reveal plastic bones (Yoongi might have to check that out later), and to the left is a theatre showing a documentary on how the dinosaurs became extinct. Yoongi catches a glimpse of his younger brother at the <em> Mr. DNA Show </em>, and walks up to him as Jimin presses the correct buttons.</p>
<p>“Cytosine, guanine, adenine, and thymine. The same four things in everything that ever lived!”</p>
<p>Yoongi grunts quietly, impressed. “Don’t wander off okay? Mom’s not paying me for babysitting,” he says, messing with Jimin’s fluffy black hair fondly, who tries his best to swat his hand away, giggling the whole time. </p>
<p>“Jimin?” A voice from behind them asks loudly over the chatter in the room. “Is that you?”</p>
<p>The boys turn around to a man in a white suit descending the stairs, staring at them with a bright smile, phone held to his ear.</p>
<p>“Uncle Jeongguk!” Jimin yells excitedly, grabbing Yoongi’s hand and pulling him over to the stairs. The man in question hastily but politely hangs up his phone call, rushing down the steps and pulling Jimin into a tight hug.</p>
<p>“Hi!” Jeongguk says enthusiastically, rubbing his knuckles into the top of Jimin’s head. “It’s been <em> way </em> too long!” He lets go of Jimin and hugs Yoongi just as tightly. He pulls away after a few moments, and takes a long look at his nephews. “Yoongi - the last time I saw you, you were this -” he puts his hand at shoulder height “- tall, and Jimin -” he lowers his hand to about his elbow “- you were down here! You both grew a lot in seven years.”</p>
<p>Yoongi stares. “That’s what happens to teenage boys.”</p>
<p>Their uncle clears his throat awkwardly. “Ah - yes - I see you have your wristbands! This is for food,” he says, handing Jimin an envelope with the Jurassic World logo on it. “And Zara is going to take care of you until I’m done working tonight okay?”</p>
<p>Jimin reacts exactly like Yoongi thought he would - shoulder’s slump, lips turning into a pout, and he frowns slightly. “You’re not coming with us?”</p>
<p>“I really wish I could,” Jeongguk says awkwardly, but sincerely. “But tomorrow I can take you into the control room, show you the behind the scenes and all that… that’ll be fun right?”</p>
<p>Yoongi rolls his eyes slightly and Jimin stares at the floor. Jeongguk opens his mouth to say something else, but is distracted by his phone ringing.</p>
<p>“Okay, so I’ll see you both tonight at, uh… at six?”</p>
<p>“No, no,” Zara interjects, pulling a notebook out of her purse. “Don’t forget you have the -”</p>
<p>“Right, of course,” Jeongguk says, still distracted by his phone. “I’ll see you tonight at eight! What time do you go to sleep? Or -” he starts backing away slowly “- or do you go to sleep at different times?”<br/>Yoongi and Jimin don’t say anything, still upset.</p>
<p>“Okay, um,” he points at them awkwardly. “Have fun!” Jeongguk then points at Zara. “And take good care of them.” </p>
<p>And with one more awkward (but somehow sincere) smile, he’s gone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>─────── ·𖥸· ───────</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>    The control room is a hub of chaotic energy. The wall farthest from the door is entirely monitors, showing live feeds from the cameras stationed throughout the park. The room is leveled like a theatre, with each technician able to have their own work space. </p>
<p><em> “Two juvenile Triceratops are going at it again,” </em> a man says over the radio. <em> “Should I tranq ‘em or are you coming over to deal with this?” </em></p>
<p><em> “Yeah, go ahead and tranq them,” </em>a second man says. </p>
<p><em> “Uh - it’s escalating,” </em>the first man says.</p>
<p>Jeongguk walks in with a large coffee cup and stands between the two technicians with the most experience. “What’s the live count?”</p>
<p>“Twenty-two thousand, two-sixteen,” Seokjin answers.</p>
<p>“Any incidents?” Jeongguk asks, taking a long drink from his coffee.</p>
<p>Namjoon nods. “Yeah, six kids in the lost and found, twenty-eight down with heatstroke, and some -”</p>
<p>“What is that.” Jeongguk is staring right at the old shirt Namjoon is wearing under a red plaid long-sleeve. It’s a gray shirt with the original Jurassic Park logo, and Jeongguk sort of hates it. </p>
<p>“Oh this?” Namjoon says, pulling his shirt away from his body gently to show it off. “I got it off eBay. Yeah, it’s pretty amazing, I got it for one-fifty, but the mint condition one goes for three hundred <em> easy </em> -”</p>
<p>“Didn’t it occur to you that maybe that’s in poor taste?” Jeongguk asks, annoyed. He’s been friends with both Namjoon and Seokjin for years, but they both have their faults - Namjoon can be a little insensitive and Seokjin can be cocky (not to say Jeongguk has no faults - he tends to drown himself in his work and forget other people have emotions).</p>
<p>“The shirt?” Namjoon says, slightly surprised. “Yeah, no, it did. I understand people died. It was terrible, but… that first park was legit! You know, I have a lot of respect for it. They didn’t need these genetic hybrids -”</p>
<p>Jeongguk sighs loudly.</p>
<p>“- They just needed dinosaurs, <em> real </em>dinosaurs! That’s kind of enough -”</p>
<p>“Just don’t wear it again,” Jeongguk interrupts.</p>
<p>Namjoon pouts. “Yeah, wasn’t gonna…”</p>
<p>“Did you close the deal?” Seokjin asks, saving Namjoon from digging himself a larger hole. </p>
<p>“Looks like it,” Jeongguk answers, smiling slightly. “Verizon Wireless presents the Indominus Rex.”</p>
<p>Namjoon slams his head down on his desk. “That was terrible. My ears hurt. Why not go the distance, Jeongguk? Let these corporations name the dinosaurs. They’ve got all the ballparks - why stop there?”</p>
<p>He ignores Namjoon, leaning forward slightly. “Why are the West Plains closed?”</p>
<p>“Another Pachy roaming outside his zone,” Seokjin says. “But he’s fully sedated and ready for relocation.”</p>
<p><em> “Pepsisaurus,” </em> Namjoon mumbles, still on his earlier tangent. Both Seokjin and Jeongguk ignore him. <em> “Tostitodon.” </em></p>
<p>Jeongguk frowns. “Security says the invisible fences were a no-fail. That is the second time this month.”</p>
<p>“Pachys short out their implants when they butt heads,” Seokjin shrugs. On the monitor, a small group of people is gathered around an unconscious Pachycephalosaurus.</p>
<p>“How much longer till they get it out of there?”</p>
<p>Seokjin blinks, surprised. “He just got five miligrams of carfentanil.”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Namjoon adds, finally on track. “He’s <em> very </em>stoned, so why don’t we show a little sympathy?”</p>
<p>Jeongguk smiles and takes another sip of his coffee. </p>
<p>“I mean,” Namjoon continues. “You do understand these are actual animals, right?”</p>
<p>The park manager stares at him uncomfortably. “Clean up your workspace. It’s… chaotic.”</p>
<p>“I like to think of it as a living system.” Namjoon reaches forward to adjust one of the dinosaur figurines sitting on the edge of his desk. “Just enough stability to keep it from collapsing into anarchy.”</p>
<p>Jeongguk nudges the garbage can beside him gently just in time to catch Namjoon’s drink when he knocks it off the table with his elbow as he reaches for a bag of chips. Sheepishly, the technician takes his drink out of the trash, replaces the straw, and takes a sip</p>
<p><em> INBOUND CHOPPER JURASSIC ONE, </em> a man says over the P.A. <em> ETA FIVE MINUTES. </em></p>
<p>“We still on for dinner tomorrow night?” Seokjin asks as Jeongguk turns to leave.</p>
<p>“You bet,” he answers, pulling his phone out of his pocket. “Don’t be late.”</p>
<p>Seokjin laughs. “Tell that to Namjoon.”</p>
<p>“Hey!”</p>
<p>“Don’t be late,” Jeongguk sings just to antagonize his friends, taking another sip of coffee and heading out the door.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>─────── ·𖥸· ───────</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>    The helicopter ride over to the new paddock was the most nerve-wracking thing Jeongguk has ever experienced, and he works with carnivorous dinosaurs for a living. Simon Masrani <em> cannot </em>fly a helicopter well. He almost crashed into an entire mountain, just about killed an entire flock of birds, and was way too close to flipping the helicopter. Jeongguk had a death grip on the overhead handle the entire time, and Masrani seemed a bit too detached from the situation to be reassuring. The landing gave Jeongguk an overwhelming sense of relief, even though it was extremely shaky, and as soon as the flight instructor’s feet touched the ground, he ran off and puked into the bushes on the edge of the helicopter landing pad.</p>
<p>“Is he okay?” Jeongguk asks, stumbling over to where Masrani’s standing before turning to face the motion sick instructor. “Are you okay?”</p>
<p>Masrani waves him off. “Oh, he’s just being dramatic.”</p>
<p>Paddock eleven is huge, towering over them like a battle fortress, complete with forty foot walls and an enormous metal gate. Construction crews work tirelessly on the outside, welding and bring in new equipment.</p>
<p>“Are you still building…?” Masrani asks, trailing off as he watches the construction crew work.</p>
<p>Jeongguk adjusts his windblown hair. “We planned to open in May, but Asset Containment insisted we build the walls up higher. It’s… bigger than expected.”</p>
<p>“It’s…” Masrani swallows, staring at how high the walls already are. “It’s a good sign.”</p>
<p>Jeongguk leads his boss around to the side, where the entrance to the observation room is. It’s a rectangular room complete with massive windows offering insight to the interior of the enclosure. Supervisor Nick Brewer stands beside one of the many touch screen thermal imaging consoles as they come in. Masrani walks over to the windows in awe, removing his sunglasses to get a better look. The enclosure is dense with plants, and the dinosaur is nowhere to be found.</p>
<p>“We hit a few speed bumps early on,” Jeongguk says. “It began to anticipate where the food would come from.” He gestures for Nick to leave and he does so with a quiet nod and one last uneasy glance at the monitors. “One of the handlers nearly lost an arm. The others threatened to quit if I couldn’t guarantee their safety.” Jeongguk joins his boss at the windows.</p>
<p>“She’s intelligent then?” Masrani asks.</p>
<p>“For a dinosaur,” Jeongguk answers with the air of someone who doesn’t believe animals made in a lab can possess any form of emotion or intelligence. Masrani picks up on this, but decides to focus more on one of the windows.</p>
<p>“And that?” He says darkly, pointing at the massive fracture in the window to his left.</p>
<p>Jeongguk turns to see what he’s pointing at before looking back at him. “It tried to break the glass.”</p>
<p>Masrani nods slowly. “I like her spirit.”</p>
<p>Jeongguk resists the urge to argue with his boss - the proof of the ‘spirit’ that the dinosaur has is only there because it wanted to <em> eat </em>the people in the control room. Luckily (before he can say something he might regret), they’re distracted by a loud growl from inside the enclosure. Masrani stares in awe as something enormous begins to move through the trees at the end of the enclosure farthest from them. They can only catch a glimpse of the massive theropod dinosaur moving through the fronds of the plants, and Masrani inhales sharply.</p>
<p>“Oh,” he says in awe. “It’s white… you never told me it was white.”</p>
<p>Jeongguk frowns slightly. “Think it’ll scare the kids?”</p>
<p>“The kids?” Masrani repeats absently. “It’ll give the <em> parents </em>nightmares.”</p>
<p> “Is that… good?? Jeongguk asks, not entirely sure of what to make of his boss’s reaction.</p>
<p>Masrani continues to stare at the outline of the Indominus Rex. “It’s fantastic.”</p>
<p>A huge yellow eye peers through the bushes right at them, and Jeongguk blinks nervously, unwilling to show more of a reaction.</p>
<p>“Can she see us?”</p>
<p>Jeongguk grimaces slightly. “They say it can sense thermal radiation, like snakes.”</p>
<p>Masrani nods, accepting the answer easily. “Say… I thought there were two of them.”</p>
<p>“There was a sibling in case this one didn’t survive infancy,” Jeongguk answers.</p>
<p>“Where’s the sibling?”</p>
<p>“She ate it,” Jeongguk says matter of factly, and the Indominus Rex decides they aren’t worth the trouble, moving away with the rustling of trees as the only evidence of her trail. Masrani stares at him with wide eyes, and Jeongguk smiles back nervously. </p>
<p>Masrani nods slowly and stares up at the ceiling. “So the paddock is quite safe then?”</p>
<p>“We have the best structural engineers in the world.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Masrani says seriously. “So did Hammond.”</p>
<p>Jeongguk doesn’t respond, wincing slightly at the taboo the original Jurassic World has.</p>
<p>Masrani puts his hands in his pockets. “There’s an American Navy member here. Part of a research program one of my companies is running. Taehee Kim.”</p>
<p>The park manager frowns as soon as the name is mentioned. “I know who she is.”</p>
<p>“Her animals often try to escape,” Masrani continues. “They’re smart. She has to be smarter.”</p>
<p>Jeongguk smiles mirthlessly. “She only thinks she’s smarter.”</p>
<p>His boss takes note of his tone, but lets it pass. “I want you to bring her in. Let her inspect the paddock. Maybe she sees something we don’t.” </p>
<p>Jeongguk’s frown deepens and behind them, the Indominus Rex stares at the control room.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>─────── ·𖥸· ───────</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>    Taehee stands on the metal walkway, wind blowing slightly. Her mid-shin high heavy-duty black combat boots make little sound. Thick, form fitting black cargo pants are tucked into the boots, held up by a black belt. A blue button up shirt is tucked into her pants, the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, and a black leather work vest hangs from her shoulders. Her long curly black hair is up in a ponytail, a few stray curls framing her face, and a black watch is on her left wrist with the clock on the inside of her wrist. She’s staring down into the enclosure, left hand held in front of her, right hand holding a white clicker back by her ear. A pig runs through the enclosure, squealing with fright as it runs through a small opening in the wall which closes behind it immediately. </p>
<p>“HOLD,” Taehee commands loudly. The dinosaurs that were chasing the pig abruptly pull to a halt, snorting angrily. “Hey!” She says, waving her hand slightly to get the results she wanted - four Velociraptors staring up at her. “Okay,” Taehee presses the clicker a couple of times. “Eyes on me! Blue? Blue!” She clicks the button a couple more times. “Watch it.” The Raptor on the far right snaps at her sister restlessly. “Charlie!” Taehee reprimands almost immediately. “Hey! Don’t give me that shit.” The Raptor beside her does a half spin, whacking Charlie with her tail in retaliation. “Delta! Lock it up!” The four Raptors finally settle, looking up at the girl on the walkway. “Good!” She praises. “And we’re moving!”</p>
<p>Taehee walks slowly along the walkway, watching closely as the Raptors shuffle along with her with only a few warning snaps at their siblings. She stops at a metal bucket hanging from the railing. “HOLD,” she says again, and the Raptors freeze, eyeing the bucket with anticipation - they know what it means. “That’s good. That’s damn good.” She presses the clicker a few more times. “Very good! See Charlie, that’s what you get!” Taehee takes a dead chipmunk from the bucket and tosses it right into Charlie’s mouth. “Echo, there you go! Delta! And Blue -” she stares right into the eyes of the lead Raptor. “This one’s for you.” As soon as the dinosaurs are finished eating, Taehee presses the clicker one more time. “HOLD,” she says for the last time. “Eyes up!” Eight eyes stare at her, none of them blinking. “Go.” She drops her left hand, and the Raptors scatter. The people that were watching from the wings start cheering at the unusual success of the routine, and Taehee’s best friend and assistant Raptor training jogs up to her, grinning widely. Heejin’s easy to spot, with her wearing basically the same clothes as Taehee besides the vest and a dark red shirt not a blue one. Heejin Jung’s presence is usually announced by some form of yelling and a blinding smile. Heejin was born in Korea, then lived in France for eighteen years before moving to America. She was only two years older than Taehee. They had met in the navy when Taehee was nineteen and Heejin was twenty-one, and she had helped Taehee when she got recruited to train sharks and dolphins for deep sea object retrieval. It was only fitting that Heejin joined her to train dinosaurs five years later. </p>
<p>“You finally did it!” Heejin says happily, and the girls clap their hands together before pulling the other into a quick half hug. Taehee grins back, high on her success. She has been working here for four years, and running the routine for three, and that was the smoothest it had ever gone. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The celebration only lasts for a few moments before Taehee sees someone she’s not in the mood to deal with climbing up onto the walkway. </p>
<p>“Fuck,” she mumbles to Heejin. “Hoskins is here.”</p>
<p>Heejin’s mouth morphs into something eerily similar to the snarl of a Raptor. Vic Hoskins is an old-fashioned (in the worst way) military man working with InGen. They had hired Taehee and Heejin as well but Simon Masrani was there on their first day to tell them the objective of the research project - to see if they could some of the most vicious dinosaurs to at least co-exist with humans. Hoskins and the rest of InGen see the project as a way to both make money and create weapons for the American army. Aside from that, he’s also a massive dick.</p>
<p>He starts obnoxiously clapping as he walks up to Taehee and Heejin, a horrible grin on his face. “Taehee. I was starting to think I hired the wrong people but <em> damn! </em> You got them eating out of the palm of your hand.”</p>
<p>“You came on a good day,” Taehee says reluctantly. “It’s not usually a happy ending.”</p>
<p>“Is that why you haven’t been sending in your reports?”</p>
<p>Taehee scoffs, starting to follow Heejin down the stairs. “We’ve been busy.”</p>
<p>“Not too busy to cash in your paychecks,” he says smugly. </p>
<p>She turns and gives him a tight smile. “What do you need buddy?”</p>
<p>“A field test,” he said, then scrambles to follow as Taehee rolls her eyes and continues down the stairs. “Hey. I’ve just seen they can respond to commands. We need to take the research and get it on it’s feet.”</p>
<p>Taehee reaches the bottom of the stairs and her patience. “They’re wild animals, Hoskins. Trust me, you <em> don’t </em>want them in the field.”</p>
<p>The annoying man jogs around and stands in front of Taehee. “I just saw a bond. A real bond. Between man and beast.”</p>
<p>“You’re in my way,” Taehee deadpands. </p>
<p>“Come on,” Hoskins says, almost whining and Taehee cannot believe how much she hates this man. “We’re the same - we’re dogs of war. We know that the military needs to reduce casualties, and some people think that robots are the future. Look, nature gave us the most effective killing machines seventy-five million years ago. And now we know they can take orders.”</p>
<p>Heejin turns to Taehee. “We finally make progress, and that’s the first thing he says? Make a weapon?”</p>
<p>“Shit,” Hoskins groans, and Taehee has to resist the urge to punch him in the face. “Come on, ladies. It’s grown-up time. Drones can’t search tunnels and caves. And - they’re hackable. The minute a real war breaks out, all that fancy tech is gonna go dark.”</p>
<p>Taehee sends him a withering glare. “But that tech’s not going to <em> eat them </em> if they forget to feed it.”</p>
<p>“Look at these creatures!” Hoskins plows on, gesturing wildly at the Raptors. “They’ve got millions of years of instinct in their cells, instinct that we can program. Their loyalty <em> cannot </em>be bought. These guys are gonna run straight into the enemies teeth and eat ‘em, belt buckle and all.”</p>
<p>“What if they decide <em> they </em> want to be in control?” Taehee argues.</p>
<p>Hoskins shrugs. “Well then we remind them who is. We terminate the rogues. Promote only loyal bloodlines.”</p>
<p>The two Raptor trainers exchange an incredulous glance before laughing.</p>
<p>“What’s so funny?” Hoskins asks.</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Taehee says sarcastically. “You come here and you <em> don’t </em>learn anything about these animals except what you want to know. You made them, now you think you own them.”</p>
<p>“We do own them,” Hoskins says, smiling smugly. “Extinct animals have no rights.”</p>
<p>“They’re not extinct anymore more, Hoskins,” Taehee says coldly.</p>
<p>“Exactly!” Hoskins almost yells. “We’re sitting on a <em> goldmine </em> and Masrani is using it to stock a petting zoo. He just wants to teach people some humility. He doesn’t make weapons. You think that the eighth richest man in the world is only into oil, telecom, and family fun parks? He’s so diversified, he doesn’t even <em> know </em>what he owns! How long has InGen been practicing this pitch? Since the day we hired you out of the navy. You knew the end game. These animals can replace thousands of boots on the ground. How many lives would that save? War is a part of nature. Look around, Taehee. Every living thing in this jungle is trying to murder the other. Mother Nature’s way of testing her creations. Refining the pecking order. War is a struggle! Struggle breeds greatness. Without that, we end up with places like this, charging seven bucks a soda.”</p>
<p>Taehee blinks. “Do you hear yourself when you talk?”</p>
<p>All the emotion drops off Hoskins face. “This is gonna happen,” he says apathetically. “With or without you girls. Progress always wins, man.”</p>
<p>“Maybe progress should lose for once,” Taehee says coldly. Hoskins opens his mouth to retort, but is interrupted by a pig squealing loudly in terror. Taehee’s head snaps around to stare up at the walkway - why is the pig out of it’s pen?</p>
<p>“PIG LOOSE,” Leon, a guy they hired last week, yells, grabbing the pole they use to scoop pigs up in an emergency. “PIG LOOSE!” In theory, he did everything right - he put the pole in the right place at the right time - but he’s new and doesn’t know how much strength is actually needed to pull a pig running at full tilt out of the reach of four hungry Velociraptors. He’s leaning too far forward, and the pig blows straight through the loop at the end of the pole and takes the poor kid with him. Leon flips over the edge of the walkway and lands flat on his back inside the enclosure. The four Raptors immediately notice him, and suddenly they don’t care about the much smaller pig anymore. Taehee jumps into action, slamming the button to open the heavy duty gate and rushing inside the enclosure to stand in between Leon and her Raptors. </p>
<p>“Taehee, no!” Heejin yells behind her, but she doesn’t pay her any mind.</p>
<p>Two rangers take aim, pointing their guns at the snarling dinosaurs. </p>
<p>“Oh no, no, no! Hold your fire!” Taehee says loudly, slowly approaching the Raptors. Heejin closes the gate behind her and stares worriedly at her friend. “Hold your fire, do not fire! Put twelve amps in these animals and they’ll never trust me again.” Taehee crouches slightly and puts her hands out in front and slightly to the sides, making sure to keep all four Raptors in front of her.</p>
<p>Heejin pulls Leon out of the paddock, and he collapses against the thick metal bars. </p>
<p>“Blue,” Taehee scolds. “Stand down. Stand down.”</p>
<p>The Raptor snaps at her.</p>
<p>“Hey, hey! What did I just say?” She then points at the raptor on the far right who had been inching forward. “Delta, I see you. Back up.”</p>
<p>Delta snarls, but does as told. </p>
<p>“Okay, good. Good. Charlie - stay right there. Heejin, close the gate.”</p>
<p>Heejin balks. “Are you crazy?!”</p>
<p>“Just trust me!” Taehee says, staring down the four Velociraptors in front of her. “Close the gate!”</p>
<p>Heejin grimaces, but does as told. With a loud <em> BZZZZT </em>, the heavy duty gate begins to lower. Taehee waits till the last possible second before turning as fast as she can, dropping and rolling under the gate. She was so close that it sheared an inch off her ponytail as it closed. Behind her, the Raptors ram their heads into the metal bars. </p>
<p>Taehee stands up and brushes the dirt off her pants. “I’m okay,” she says to a frantic Heejin. “I’m okay. Yeah.” She then turns towards Leon, who hasn’t moved an inch. “You’re the new guy right?”</p>
<p>Leon nods. “Yeah.”</p>
<p>“You ever wonder why there was a job opening?” Taehee asks, but smiles at him. “Hey - don’t ever turn your back to the cage.” And with that, she walks out the door. Nervous, Leon turns around to see why she said that, only to scramble back at the sight of Echo’s snarling muzzle and massive claw sticking through a gap between the bars. He stares at her and she eventually gives up and moves away slowly, but doesn’t take her eyes off him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Yoongi Drives A Hamster Ball</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>oh god i thought i wrote a lot for chapter one</p>
<p>one of favourite scenes is in this chapter, and i wrote it from a slightly different point of view than the movie, but the movie also jumps between points of views regularly, and i like having one character being the 'star' for more than a few hundred words</p>
<p>now without further ado:<br/>enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Lift me up!” Jimin says, jumping up and down to try and see over the crowd. “I can’t see!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zara had taken the brothers to the petting zoo before taking her phone out of her purse and proceeding to ignore them. Yoongi couldn’t be bothered though - he was old enough to take care of both himself and his thirteen year old brother. Hell, Jimin was independent enough that Yoongi could probably ditch him and he’d be fine - not that he would do that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not dad,” Yoongi says to his brother. “I could barely pick you up when you were five and I was nine, and you’re not five anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can still ride the Triceratops!” Jimin says excitedly. “I’m forty-seven-and-a-half inches.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This place is for little kids,” Yoongi observes, then sends Jimin a look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighs loudly. “Yeah, I know. Wanna ride the spinning dinosaur eggs?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>I get motion sick, why would you even suggest that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jimin snickers loudly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... Because it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>wedding,” Zara almost yells into her cell phone a couple of meters behind them. “No, Alec’s not having a bachelor party. Because all his friends are animals!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An idea hits Yoongi then - he is seventeen, and honestly, he’s a little pissed at his Uncle for not hanging out with them today. So - “scatter,” he hisses to Jimin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go. Run, go!” He spins Jimin around and gives him a light push to get the ball rolling, and the kid takes off, Yoongi hot on his heels. Zara’s voice fades away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>THE NEXT T-REX FEEDING WILL BEGIN IN TEN MINUTES, </span>
  </em>
  <span>a man announces over the PA, and Jimin gasps loudly, jumping up and down beside Yoongi and tugging on his arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“T-Rex! We </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to go! Come on, man, come on!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A grin splits Yoongi’s face. “Okay, let’s go!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took them seven minutes to find the T-Rex Kingdom (they took multiple wrongs turns) but they had gotten there just before an employee closed the door, explaining only a certain number of people could fit in the reinforced viewing room. They sit through a long safety lecture, then a somewhat shorter one explaining the T-Rex’s eating and living habits. Honestly, Yoongi didn’t need to listen to the second lecture, because Jimin was spouting facts beside him the entire time. They’re then led into the viewing room, which looks into a massive enclosure, big enough to house a small forest (and one of the biggest dinosaurs). The T-Rex is in the middle of tearing into a cow </span>
  <em>
    <span>(PARENTS BE AWARE, THIS SHOW MAY BE DISTURBING FOR YOUNG CHILDREN)</span>
  </em>
  <span> when Yoongi’s phone rings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit,” Yoongi mumbles - he was supposed to call his mom earlier. Grimacing slightly, he pushes the green button and puts the phone up to his ear. “Hey, mom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You were supposed to call me when  you landed,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>is the first thing she says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Yoongi says sincerely. “It was really hectic - Jimin couldn’t find one of the bags we checked, and then we almost missed the taxi to the ferry. But we made it then Jimin was running around everywhere and I was afraid if I took my eyes off him for more than a couple of seconds he’d disappear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Haneul laughs, and Yoongi instantly relaxes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s okay, you’re not in trouble. I’m just glad you’re safe. Are you guys having fun?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Yoongi says, turning to watch as Jimin screams happily at the T-Rex looks right at the viewing room. “Uncle Jeongguk gave us passes so we don’t have to wait in line, and right now we just finished watching a T-Rex eat a cow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a pause. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Wait, he’s not with you?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh - no,” Yoongi winces - he just got his Uncle in trouble. “He had some last minute meetings, but we’re okay! It’s good brother bonding time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“He’s supposed to be looking after you,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Haneul argues. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright,” Yoongi reassures. “He’s taking the day off tomorrow to show Jimin and I the behind the scenes, and Jiminie’s not even upset!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay, well - just be careful alright?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We will be mom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Love you Yoongi-yah.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Love you.” Yoongi hangs the phone and turns to his grinning younger brother. “Want to go get something to eat?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span> ─────── ·𖥸· ───────</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongguk sighs when his phone rings - he’s in the middle of driving to the Raptor trainer’s house, and he’s really not in the mood to talk to his older sister. It’s bad enough that he has to interact with Taehee (under the orders of his boss) more than usual - which is never. The two of them had tried to go on a date, but it had not worked out, and the two have avoided each other ever since. And now his sister is calling, and Jeongguk is not with her sons like he’s supposed to be. Sighing again, he reaches out and accepts the call before putting his phone on speaker mode. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Haneul!” He says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey Jeongguk,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>his sister answers. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“How’s it going?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongguk sucks air through his teeth. “It’s going great. The boys are having fun, everything’s… everything’s great.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Really?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Haneul asks, and Jeongguk knows the jig is up from that one word. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Because I just finished talking to Yoongi and he said you weren’t even with them.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongguk huffs guiltily. “Yeah, look - today turned out to be a really bad day for me - I got called into a meeting with Simon Masrani, and had to get some sponsors on board. I’m really sorry, but I’ve got my assistant looking after them, and she’s great!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“This was supposed to be a family weekend Gguk,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Haneul scolds. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You haven’t seen the boys in forever, and the only reason I was comfortable not going with them was because you told me you were going to be with them the whole time.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Jeongguk apologizes again. “I’ve already taken tomorrow off so I can spend the whole day with them. I won’t leave their side, I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“If I find out you cancelled tomorrow, I’m going to kill you,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>his sister threatened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe you,” Jeongguk says seriously. “I’m not going to cancel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Haneul sighs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You have one chance to redeem yourself,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she says. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m trusting you with this.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t fuck it up,” Jeongguk says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Love you Gguk.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Love you Hani.” Jeongguk sighs - that actually hadn’t gone as badly as he thought it was going to. But now, he has to talk to Taehee. Honestly, their date hadn’t gone that horribly, it’s just that the two of them were too stubborn to move past it. Jeongguk actually really liked her, but had gotten </span>
  <em>
    <span>way </span>
  </em>
  <span>too nervous, and when he gets nervous, he gets uptight and makes a schedule. Taehee was the opposite. She had worn a black crop top and bright yellow board shorts to their date (which she had actually looked amazing in) but at the time, Jeongguk was offended by it. He was super nervous for their date, and Taehee gave the impression that she didn’t really care if it went well or not. His pride had been wounded, so after the night, he had been avoiding her as often as possible. But the park comes first.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongguk eventually arrives at Taehee’s house. She had taken the silver trailer given to all permanent employees and built a small bungalow beside it. It was actually kind of a genius idea - the trailer was admittedly, a bit too small to live more than a couple months in. Taehee, in all her glory, was sitting outside working on her motorcycle. Jeongguk parked his car and pretended to fix his hair so he could stare at her a little. She is sitting on an overturned bucket, muscular legs covered by cargo pants and wearing a white tank-top that just made her skin look golden. Her curly black hair is in a ponytail sitting at the top of her head, but a few curls have escaped to frame her face. Jeongguk inhales shakily (he </span>
  <em>
    <span>cannot </span>
  </em>
  <span>get over how hot she is) and exits his car.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do they want now,” Taehee asks, annoyed, as soon as he’s close enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Miss Kim? I need you to come take a look at something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sends him a confused glance, nose scrunching. “Why are you calling me Miss Kim?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... Taehee,” Jeongguk corrects. “If you’re not too busy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She laughs lightly and turns back to her bike. “I’m pretty busy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have an attraction -” Jeongguk starts, but is cut off by the Raptor trainer standing up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not what you said the last time I saw you,” she snickers, wiping her hands off with a cloth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongguk scowls a little. “The dinosaurs, Miss Kim.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Taehee.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A new species we’ve made,” Jeongguk continues.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taehee blinks. “You just went and </span>
  <em>
    <span>made </span>
  </em>
  <span>a new dinosaur?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Jeongguk says sarcastically. “It’s, uh, kind of what we do here. The exhibit opens to the public in three weeks, and Mr. Masrani wanted me to consult with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taehee gets right close to his face, and Jeongguk swallows - she’s so </span>
  <em>
    <span>pretty. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“You want to consult here, or uh…” she crooks an eyebrow seductively. “In my bungalow?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongguk’s frown deepens. “That’s not funny.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taehee laughs loudly, and backs off. “It’s a little funny.” She continues up the stairs to the wraparound porch of her house, heading around to the back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We would like you to evaluate the paddock for vulnerabilities,” Jeongguk continues, deciding to forget that last interaction never happened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why me?” Taehee asks loudly from behind her house before coming back to the front, and Jeongguk heads up to meet her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess since that Mr Masrani thinks, since you are able to control the Raptors -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See,” Taehee cuts him off. “It’s all about control with you. I don’t control the Raptors, it’s a relationship. It’s based on mutual respect. That’s why you and I never had a second date.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongguk’s jaw drops. “Excuse me, I never wanted a second date!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taehee heads back down the porch stairs to her motorcycle. “Who prints out an itinerary for a night out?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am an organized person,” Jeongguk defends, throwing his arms out to the sides.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, and what kind of diet doesn’t allow tequila?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongguk scoffs loudly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“All of them, </span>
  </em>
  <span>actually.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ehh,” Taehee mumbles, screwing a bolt into her motorcycle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And who shows up to a date in board shorts?!” Jeongguk almost screams - this is something he feels strongly about. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s Central America!” It’s Taehee’s turn to defend herself. “It’s hot!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongguk sighs loudly. This is an argument they’ve been having since the date, and neither of them have won. “Okay, okay. Can we just focus on the asset please?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The </span>
  <em>
    <span>asset?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Taehee puts down her wrench and frowns. “Look, I get it. You’re in charge out here, you gotta make a lot of tough decisions, it’s probably easier to just pretend their numbers on a spreadsheet, but they’re not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fully aware they’re alive,” Jeongguk says, annoyed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taehee stands up and makes her way over to where Jeongguk’s standing on the stairs. “You might have made them in a test tube, but they don't know that. They’re thinking; I gotta eat. I gotta hunt. I gotta…” She trails off and bites her bottom lip. “You can relate to at least one of those things, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongguk steps down to join her on the grass and gets real close to her face. “I’ll be in the car. You’d better change your shirt - they’re very sensitive to smell.” With one last smirk, he makes his way back to the car. Behind him, Taehee discreetly lifts her tank top up to her nose and grimaces.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>─────── ·𖥸· ───────</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taehee isn’t really sure what to expect - she doesn’t exactly trust whoever the fuck makes decisions about the dinosaurs, especially since the solid concrete walls of the new paddock are over forty feet and climbing. She may not know the most about the prehistoric creatures, but the T-Rex enclosure (the biggest carnivore they have) aren’t that high. But what does she know - she’s only the Raptor trainer. Jeongguk had dragged her along after the argument, and Taehee had to ride in his fucking pristine car smelling of motor oil even after she had changed back into her blue button up and vest. The ride was super awkward - Jeongguk had spent the entire time on the phone, yelling at some guy named Namjoon (Taehee thinks she’s met him before but could not remember for the life of her). Then they had rolled up, and Taehee’s jaw had dropped. And Jeongguk, who was all business in his pristine white suit, hadn’t spared a minute.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve been pre-booking tickets for months,” he said, not even turning around to make sure Taehee’s following him. “The park needs a new attraction every few years in order to reinvigorate public interest. Sort of like the space program.” Jeongguk makes his way up the stairs to the observation room. “Corporate felt genetic modification would up the ‘wow’ factor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taehee’s face goes blank. “They’re dinosaurs. ‘Wow’ enough.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not according to our focus groups,” Jeongguk smirks. “The Indominus Rex makes us relevant.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taehee laughs loudly. “The </span>
  <em>
    <span>Indominus Rex.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We needed something scary and easy to pronounce,” Jeongguk stops at the door to the observation room and turns around to face Taehee. “You should hear a four year old try and pronounce </span>
  <em>
    <span>Archaeornithomimus.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taehee frowns. “You should hear </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> try and say it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He ignores her and turns to open the door. The observation room is similar to the one in the T-Rex enclosure (the one for employees, not the ones for park-goers). It’s a simple long room, the side looking into the paddock made entirely of windows. At the far end sits a supervisor, surrounded by monitors. Taehee waves quietly to Nick - she’s seen him around the island, and he’s more than nice enough. He waves back while taking another bite of his sandwich. Taehee follows Jeongguk over to one of the windows, and after a couple of seconds of squinting into the enclosure without seeing anything, Taehee starts to get curious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s this thing made of?” She asks, holding her hand above her eyes like that’ll help her find the massive dinosaur any faster.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The base genome is T-Rex, the rest is…” Jeongguk purses his lips, and she knows she’s not going to like the answer. “Classified.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taehee turns away from the window to stare at him, hands now on her hips. “You made a new dinosaur and you don’t even know what it is?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongguk glares at her. “The lab delivers us new assets and we present them to the public.” He turns to Nick. “Can we drop a steer please?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nick, annoyed at Jeongguk but trying his best not to show it, presses a button.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long has the animal been in here?” Taehee asks, refusing to give up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All it’s life,” Jeongguk answers with a sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never seen anything outside these walls?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we can’t exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>walk </span>
  </em>
  <span>it.” He’s annoyed, but that’s okay - she wanted that to happen. A loud mechanical rumbling draws Taehee’s attention, and she watches as a crane lowers a massive piece of meat into the paddock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you fed it with </span>
  <em>
    <span>that?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She asks, incredulous. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongguk purses his lips again. “Is there a problem?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Animals raised in isolation aren’t always the most functional,” she says. There’s been a lot of research to prove it, and Taehee has seen the results up close more than once. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your Raptors are born in captivity,” Jeongguk argues.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She cuts him off. “With siblings. They learn social skills. And I imprint on them when they’re born. There’s trust. The only </span>
  <em>
    <span>positive </span>
  </em>
  <span>relationship this animal has is with that crane. At least she knows that means food.” Taehee is getting more and more concerned about the mental stability and well-being of the dinosaur, but Jeongguk isn’t catching on. It’s starting to piss her off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So… she needs a friend?” He asks patronizingly. “We should schedule play dates? That sort of thing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably not a good idea,” Taehee says darkly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s been no movement in the enclosure, and Jeongguk’s starting to get annoyed. He leans over and taps on the glass angrily. “Where is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What, is it in the basement?” Taehee asks sarcastically. “Is there a downstairs? Maybe!” She laughs crudely. “It’s in the rec room.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongguk shakes his head. “It was just here. We were just here.” He makes his way over to one of the thermal imaging monitors and activates it. The computer performs a scan of the jungle, but after a few moments all it does is emit an annoying buzzing sound and the words </span>
  <em>
    <span>NO THERMAL SIGNATURES DETECTED </span>
  </em>
  <span>pop up on the screen in bold red lettering. The other computers gathered in the room produce the same results. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh shit,” Taehee whispers, making her way over to a window on the far end of the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That doesn’t make any sense,” Nick says, shoving the last of his sandwich in his mouth. “These doors haven’t been opened in weeks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taehee points out the window. “Have those claw marks always been there?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongguk turns around and comes to see what Taehee’s pointing at. Carved into the solid concrete walls of the enclosure are deep claw marks leading all the way to the top of the wall. “You think it…?” Realization hits him like a freight train. “Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>god!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He turns around quickly and sprints out the door. “She has an implant in her back! I can track it from the control room!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taehee watches as he runs out, then slowly turns back to the enclosure. This reminds her of a time in the military. Her group had performed a routine night raid, but someone had tipped their enemies off and it had been a disaster. This situation is starting to give her the same feeling. The wall with the claw marks on it was facing the same side the construction guys were working on. Would they have been able to hear the screaming from inside the observation room? Was the room soundproof? No - he had heard the crane lower the food into the enclosure. Maybe they had all left? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of Nick standing up and walking over to her pulls Taehee out of her train of thought. “I’m going in with another worker to inspect the claw marks, and you seem to know a lot about animal behaviour - would you mind coming?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taehee gives him a soft smile. “Sure Nick.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She follows him through a side door, down three flights of stairs, and through another door. They walk through the enclosure in silence, and the sick feeling in Taehee’s stomach comes back. Ellis is already inspecting the claw marks, so they make their way over to him without incident. Nick looks nervous and Taehee is more alert than she has been in years, but she reaches out and traces a claw mark, then she and the two men look up to the top of the wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That wall’s forty feet high,” Nick says skeptically. “You really think she could’ve climbed out?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Depends,” Taehee says slowly, not taking her eyes off the claw marks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... On what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What kind of dinosaur they cooked up in that lab,” she answers, and the men don’t reply. Taehee still doesn’t like the situation - the sick feeling in her stomach has gotten worse. Something about this isn’t right. When she was working with sharks and dolphins back in the navy, she was impressed by how differently they tended to hunt. Dolphins work in groups, most commonly herding the fish into what’s called a bait ball and take turns ploughing through it - something that would be impossible to do so if the dolphin was by itself. Sharks like to circle. They do so a small distance away from their prey to size them up before moving in for the kill shot - usually a single bite. Her Raptors are similar to dolphins; both are pack hunters, and both like to herd their prey into a specific spot before killing them. But if the Raptors kept their intelligence and grew thirty feet, they’d be the apex predator. Something clicks in her mind. This dinosaur is bigger than the T-Rex, but the other part of it is classified. What if… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nick’s radio crackles loudly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“... area… Paddock Eleven… dock Eleven, do you copy…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taehee’s on high alert, but the supervisor isn’t concerned. He leans his head to the right and presses a button on his radio. “Yeah, what’s the problem?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s in the cage! It’s in there with you!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nick looks confused, like the words haven’t processed yet, and Taehee jumps into action.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“GO!” She says frantically, shoving Nick to get him moving. The three sprint back to the door they entered through, but Taehee doesn’t notice as the supervisor stops suddenly, catching a glimpse of the I-Rex through the thick foliage. He whimpers and turns back to run the other way. Taehee’s still going full tilt, but skids to a stop as the I-Rex bursts through the trees, blocking their escape. She stares as the Indominus roars as loud as she can, and Taehee spins on her heel to sprint back the way they came. Ellis is hot on her heels, but Taehee, with all her military training, is faster. Out of the corner of her eye, Taehee sees Ellis get snatched up by massive claws, and pours on more speed, doing her best to ignore the sounds of Ellis’s screams as he gets torn apart. Nick, who had managed to reach the back door, quickly uses his security clearance code and handprint ID to open the massive steel door. He hesitates before going through, but only for a moment at the sight of the I-Rex finishing off Ellis and Taehee sprinting towards him. He runs through the door, screaming as he goes. A few seconds later, the door begins to close, and Taehee’s eyes widen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit!” She yells, trying to make her legs move faster. The I-Rex is gaining on her, the sounds of her massive footsteps foreboding. She manages to make it through and almost crashes into construction workers as they try to escape, but dodges them. The Indominus gets stuck in the door, with her head and arm sticking through, jaws snapping desperately at Taehee’s retreating form. Taehee doesn’t look behind her, sliding under the still warm crane and landing on her stomach, watching closely as the dinosaur fights the door. The I-Rex wins, and the door groans in protest as she pushes it off it’s track, and the Indominus steps out of the paddock, free. Suddenly, everything is quiet. The construction workers have either found a place to hide or drove away, Nick is hidden behind a truck (Taehee winces slightly - that may backfire on him, he’s way too exposed), and not even the birds dare to make a sound. Taehee watches, wide-eyed as the I-Rex stomps her way over to the pickup truck Nick is sitting behind. She makes her way around the left side, and Nick, mustering his courage, glances peers around the right side just in time to catch a glimpse of the dinosaur’s tail. Taehee resists the urge to yell a warning - as much as she wants Nick to survive, there’s no way she’ll risk giving up her own position. Nick turns back around slowly, shaking, and clutches a crucifix. Suddenly, the truck is violently knocked to the side, crashing noisily back to the ground upside down, and leaving Nick completely exposed. Taehee and the supervisor make eye contact for a long moment, and she mouths an </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry</span>
  </em>
  <span> to him, but all he does is shake his head minutely. Suddenly, the jaws of the I-Rex come snapping down, grabbing Nick and lifting him out of view. Acting quickly while the dinosaur is distracted, Taehee flips over on her back, unsheathes the knife that was resting on the back of her belt, reaches up to grab the crane’s fuel line, and hacks at it desperately. She finally gets through, and gasoline spews out of the ruined cord. She aims it down at herself and rubs it into her skin and clothes hurriedly in an effort to mask her scent. Suddenly, the blood-encrusted jaws of the Indominus appear beside the crane, massive nostrils flaring as she attempts to sniff her out. Taehee stays as still as possible and holds her breath, lungs burning with the effort - until the dinosaur lets out a defeated roar and finally stomps away. Slowly, Taehee lifts her head up to watch the I-Rex go, her deafening footsteps fading into the distance. Shivering (why is the gasoline so cold?), she lays back down and exhales shakily in relief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>─────── ·𖥸· ───────</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The doors to the control room, and Jeongguk steps in. Immediately, everyone stops talking and turns to stare at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone,” he says, voice shaky. “Remain calm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The wall of monitors is focused on tracking the newly escaped predator, a massive red dot blinking every couple of seconds. The technicians watch in solemn silence as it travels closer and closer to the park where the majority of the tourists and employees are. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The implant will shock it if it gets too close to a perimeter fence,” Jeongguk said, moving to stand between Namjoon and Seokjin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay - it’s moving really fast,” Namjoon says worriedly, staring at the wall of monitors, and Jeongguk’s heart sinks into his stomach when he realizes his friend is right. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seokjin puts his hand up to the communicator in his ear. “This is control, put out a park-wide alert -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hang up that damn phone please!” Simon Masrani says loudly, standing from his seat in the very back of the room. Jeongguk jumps slightly - he didn’t realize his boss was there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Seokjin glances over at Namjoon, who just grimaces. “I’m getting new information. Everything is fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Masrani spreads his hands placatingly. “Let Asset Containment capture it quietly. The very existence of this park is predicated on our ability to handle incidents like this. It was an eventuality, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Namjoon scoffs quietly, and Jeongguk winces. When Namjoon is tense he tends to get sarcastic, and this time is no different.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should put that on the brochure,” he mumbles. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Eventually, </span>
  </em>
  <span>one of these things will eat somebody.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s best to ignore Namjoon at times like these, otherwise he never stops, and when the owner of the damn park is in the room, it’s best to not make passive aggressive comments.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That paddock is four miles from the closest attraction,” Jeongguk says loudly to both draw attention away from Namjoon and get the conversation back on track. “ACU can handle this, no one else is going to get -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“- Eaten?” Namjoon interrupts, and Jeongguk sends him a fierce glare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell ACU this is a non-lethal operation,” Masrani orders. “We spent a lot of money on this dinosaur, I’d rather get it back in one piece.” With that final order, he leaves, brandishing his phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Namjoon and Seokjin immediately turn towards Jeongguk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t start,” he warns.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Taehee was in the paddock,” Seokjin says, and Jeongguk winces - he forgot they were close.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Masrani had me take her down there to inspect the paddock,” he explains. “It just turned out to be the wrong time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Namjoon scoffs again, this time louder. “Damn right it was the wrong time. You know, if they hadn’t gone in there, it wouldn’t have gotten free?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongguk purses his lips. “That had crossed my mind, but everything happened so fast.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tae was really tense on the tapes,” Seokjin says, forehead creasing. “Even before they knew the dinosaur was actually in there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She was in the military,” Namjoon reasons. “Her instincts are really trained. She didn’t feel safe, but she couldn’t figure out </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> she didn’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a good point,” Jeongguk muses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seokjin lets out a light laugh, but it doesn’t sound very amused. “Plus those two construction workers or whatever they are -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“- Were -” Namjoon corrects insensitively, and Jeongguk punches him in the shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“- Probably asked her to go in with them and she couldn’t say no,” Seokjin just ignores his two friends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad she got out,” Jeongguk says softly, and the three of them fall silent. In front of them, the red dot blinks as it moves rapidly across the screen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>─────── ·𖥸· ───────</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Raptors are in their muzzles, huge metal contraptions designed to hold them still during things like daily checkups, vet treatments, or while the paddock is getting cleaned, added to, or repaired. Taehee isn’t back from the favour Jeongguk asked of her (Heejin’s sort of surprised she agreed, but Jeongguk </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> their boss), so Heejin’s in charge. The afternoon had been going smoothly until fucking Hoskins showed up just after lunch, and he had been making snide comments for the past hour.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How fast can they run?” he asks after he had managed to weasel his way into watching Heejin do a checkup. She’s supposed to check their eyes, teeth, and throat, but the Raptors are riled up because Hoskins is there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Forty,” she says through clenched teeth. “Fifty when they’re hungry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Phew!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He squeals happily, and Heejin tries (and fails) not to roll her eyes. Charlie eyes Hoskins from where he’s staring right at her, and Heejin hums softly. The Raptor calms down enough for Heejin to massage her throat gently, before giving her a clean bill of health, patting her gently on the head, then moving on to Delta. Hoskins follows right behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You ever open them up, see what they can do?” He asks eagerly, and Heejin glares at him out of the corner of her eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As if sensing her irritation, Delta growls loudly and slams against her restraints, the resulting </span>
  <em>
    <span>BANG</span>
  </em>
  <span> loud enough to draw the attention of all the workers in the paddock. Heejin smiles softly. Taehee may be their alpha, but the raptors are just as protective of Heejin - especially Delta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“SHIT,” Hoskins flinches back, before recovering quickly. “That got me. It got me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heejin stifles a laugh. “What do you think? Want to take one home?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” he points a finger at Heejin. “Don’t joke.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rolls her eyes before beginning her examination of her favourite Raptor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When I was your age, I rescued a wolf pup,” Hoskins says, and Heejin almost groans - does this guy </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever </span>
  </em>
  <span>stop talking? “It was like, two months old. Could barely walk. It used to sleep by my bed, watch over me, y’know? My wife, she came at me with a steak knife, and it took a chunk out of her arm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heejin thinks his wife was onto something. “Did you put him down?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hell no,” Hoskins scoffs. “We had an unshakable bond, y’know? Just like you and…” he gestures helplessly at the Raptor. “What’s his name?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Delta.” Heejin glares. This idiot has been hanging around the paddock for years, and hasn’t bothered to learn their names? “And she’s a girl.” Or their </span>
  <em>
    <span>genders?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I…” he reaches out to Delta, who snarls viciously at him. Heejin keeps one hand on the Raptor, the other reaching for Hoskins’. She guides his hand onto Delta gently, and the Raptor obviously does </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>like it. Her nostrils flare and her pupils turn into angry slits, but she’s tolerating it for Heejin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>CODE NINETEEN, </span>
  </em>
  <span>an automated voice says over the speakers, and Heejin lets go of Hoskins’ arm in shock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the new one!” She yells up to one of the guys on the walkway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They said we lost two guys!” He yells back, and Heejin swears under her breath. She pats Delta on the head one more time before starting to make her way out of the paddock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s a code nineteen?” Hoskins asks from behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heejin turns around. “That’s the Indominus - asset out of containment. These people,” she hisses. “They never learn.” With that, she spins around and stalks away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hoskins grins widely. “They’re going to learn all sorts of things about their new asset now.” He pulls his cellphone out of his pocket and dials a number quickly. “Hey. Yeah - it’s me. We might have an opportunity here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>─────── ·𖥸· ───────</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taehee storms into the elevator, easily brushing security guards trying to grab her off. The doors close behind her quickly, and she presses the button that will take her to the control room. She’s not supposed to be in there, but she doesn’t really give a damn at the moment. Tae had just survived a damn dinosaur attack - and what’s worse is the fucking thing </span>
  <em>
    <span>outsmarted </span>
  </em>
  <span>her. It’s in her job description to be smarter than the animals she’s working with, and a mutated dinosaur tricked her. She’s so mad, the edges of her vision are tinged red, and just when she’s about to punch the wall to let out some of the anger, the radio on her hip crackles loudly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Taehee, are you there? Over.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pulls it off her hip. “Heejin? Is everything okay? Over.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh thank god! There was a code nineteen and I hadn’t heard from you. Are you okay? Over.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I witnessed the code,” Tae sighs, scowling. “I don’t have time to go into detail but I’ll tell you soon, I promise. Stay safe okay? Over.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You WHAT?! You best believe I’m going to interrogate your skinny ass later. Over.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you will,” Tae laughs. “Now I gotta go. Love you. Over.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“If you die I’ll kill you. Love you too. Over and out.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taehee’s in the process of clipping her radio back onto her belt when the elevator doors open. The sight of the control room just brings back her bad mood. She stalks out of the elevator, scowling harshly when a security guard blocks her way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ma’am? Ma’am, I need to see a badge.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shoves him away with little effort and glares at Jeongguk. “What the hell happened out there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ma’am,” the security guard tries again, but she sends him a threatening glare and he backs off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There are thermal cameras all over that paddock,” she almost yells right in Jeongguk’s face. “She did not just disappear!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongguk sighs. “It must have been some kind of technical malfunction.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taehee almost throws her hands up in the air - this was not because of some kind of malfunction. That’s too easy! “Were you not watching?” She asks through clenched teeth. “She marked up that wall as a </span>
  <em>
    <span>distraction. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>us to think she escaped!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoa,” Jeongguk says incredulously. “We’re talking about an animal here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taehee blinks. Holy shit these people are stupid. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“A highly intelligent animal.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Four hundred meters to the beacon,” a guy sitting on their left says and - holy shit that’s Seokjin! Tae forgot he worked in the control room. He must’ve witnessed the entire disaster that just went down. Then, Tae winces - he must have been worried sick. Seokjin and her had gotten close after she caught him moaning like he was in a porno while eating some steak. But, Taehee’s eyes are then drawn to the wall of monitors in front of them where the Asset Containment Unit is making their way to where the Indominus Rex is. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re going after her with non-lethals,” she says slowly, the only way to make sure she doesn’t curse out everybody in this room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have twenty-six million dollars invested in that dinosaur,” Simon Masrani interjects, moving to stand beside Jeongguk. “We can’t just kill it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taehee turns towards her boss and slowly lifts her finger to point to the screen. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Those men are going to die.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Three hundred meters to the beacon,” Seokjin says quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You,” Taehee growls. “Need to call off this mission </span>
  <em>
    <span>right now.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seokjin’s staring at the monitor with un-blinking eyes. “They’re right on top of it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“CALL IT OFF RIGHT NOW,” Taehee yells, unsure how else to get it through their </span>
  <em>
    <span>thick </span>
  </em>
  <span>heads that this plan is not going to fucking work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“YOU ARE NOT IN CONTROL HERE!” Jeongguk yells back, and the two glare at each other. God, he’s so hot but Taehee hates him right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the screen, the commander rubs a leaf covered in blood, then bends down and picks up a chunk of skin, tissue, and muscle. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“The blood’s not clotted yet. It’s close.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He then slowly turns it over to reveal a large clear pill-shaped piece of machinery, blinking away peacefully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“… What is that,” Masrani asks, staring at the screen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taehee blinks. “That’s her tracking implant. She clawed it out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How would it know to do that?” Jeongguk asks slowly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turns to stare at him. “She remembered where they put it in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On screen, the commander notices blood dripping onto his arm. He looks up just in time to show the Indominus Rex appearing out of seemingly nowhere, teeth bared and claws dripping blood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It can camouflage!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He screams right before the I-Rex reaches out and grabs him. The ACU races forward and jabs the dinosaur with their stun guns, effectively getting her to drop the commander - only to immediately step on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongguk gasps loudly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Evacuate the island,” Taehee said coldly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’d never reopen,” Jeongguk whispers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You made a genetic hybrid,” Taehee starts, talking slowly to really hammer her point home. “Raised it in captivity, and she was alone for her entire life up until now. She is seeing all of this for the first time. She does not even know what she is. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She will kill everything that moves.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Masrani turns to her. “Do you think the animal is contemplating her own existence?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taehee stares straight into his eyes. “She is learning where she fits on the food chain, and I’m not sure you want her to figure that out. Now - Asset Containment can use live ammunition in an emergency situation. You have an M134 in your armoury. Put in on a chopper and smoke this thing!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have families here,” Jeongguk hisses. “I’m not going to turn this place into a war zone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taehee doesn’t blink. “You already have.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He scowls at her. “Miss Kim, if you’re not going to help, there’s no reason for you to be here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luckily, Taehee knows when she’s fighting a losing battle. She turns to leave, but before she does, she makes somber eye contact with Simon Masrani. “I’d have a word with your people in the lab,” Tae whispers. “That thing out there - that’s no dinosaur.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taehee leaves the way she came, the sound of members of the ACU dying cutting off as the elevator doors close behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>─────── ·𖥸· ───────</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you know,” Jimin says excitedly, almost vibrating from anticipation. “The soft tissue is preserved because the iron in the dinosaur’s blood generates free radicals, and those are highly reactive. So, the proteins and the cell membranes get all mixed up, and - and, uh… act as a natural preservative! DNA can survive for a millennia that way. See, now, even if the amber mines dry up, they’ll still have bones to -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chim,” Yoongi interrupts, staring down at his brother softly. “Even if you were speaking in Korean, I’d have no idea what you’re saying.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jimin giggles loudly and they move further down the line. After they had watched the T-Rex show, the brothers had made their way over to the Mosasaurus tank and watched it eat a shark (which was the coolest thing Yoongi had ever seen). Then, they’d heard about a ride that allowed you to get up close and personal with dinosaurs out in the plains, so after a short ride on the monorail and a two hour wait in line (during which Jimin sprouted facts the entire time - he’s lucky Yoongi loves him), they were finally next in line. A new GyroSphere rolls up, and Yoongi suppresses a laugh. The thing reminds him of a giant hamster ball.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Enjoy the ride,” the ride operator monotones, pressing the button to send them off after Yoongi and Jimin get situated. They’re taken down a small hill on a track before rolling off and it’s now up to Yoongi to steer them along using a joystick. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey there, I’m Jimmy Fallon!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The TV on the console lights up and so do Jimin’s eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Welcome aboard the GyroSphere, an amazing machine made possible by science. Your safety is our main concern, which is why you’re behind our invisible barrier system, which protects you from things like Dilophosaurus venom.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>On the screen, a test tube explodes, sending dark green goo everywhere, some of it landing on Jimmy Fallon’s nostril. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Is this real? It is?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Fallon faints, sending test tubes and liquid crashing to the ground. The screen glitches, then Jimmy Fallon is standing up, totally fine, and holding a gun. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“And for added protection, each vehicle is surrounded by aluminum oxynitride glass. So tough, it can stop a .50 caliber bullet!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jimmy Fallon shoots a glass panel, and the force of the bullet sends the glass crashing back into the cabinets and Fallon flying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jimin’s getting antsy, staring out of the hamster ball with a tiny frown. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are they?” Yoongi mutters. An antsy Jimin is an annoying Jimin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The small TV screen goes black. </span>
  <em>
    <span>DUE TO TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES, ALL OUR EXHIBITS ARE NOW CLOSED. PLEASE DISEMBARK ALL RIDES AND RETURN TO THE RESORT.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jimin’s lip quivers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, we can stay out for a few more minutes,” Yoongi says quickly, trying to reassure his younger brother. And to be honest, he wants to see the dinosaurs too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But they said it was closed,” Jimin argues, but his heart isn’t in it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yoongi smirks and holds his wrist up. “Uncle Jeongguk gave us special wristbands right? We’re VIP dude. Come on, it’ll be fun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jimin thinks for a moment, before nodding. Yoongi grins widely and makes the GyroSphere go faster. They’d been rolling along for a couple of minutes when Yoongi’s phone rings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello?” He asks, not having looked at who was calling before he answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yoongi! Thank god.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, hey Uncle Jeongguk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is Jimin -- you?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yoongi frowns. “I can’t really hear you. We’re in the hamster ball.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay -- listen to --- need you --”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello?” Yoongi says slowly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“ -- Yoongi --”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shrugging, the teenager hangs up before turning and grinning at his brother. “Let’s go find some dinosaurs, shall we?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jimin beams back at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>─────── ·𖥸· ───────</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Jeongguk stares at his phone in horror. His nephews are still in the GyroSpheres and there’s a psycho dinosaur out for blood making it’s way there as fast it can. He spins around and almost runs over to Namjoon, gripping onto the back of his chair so tight Jeongguk’s knuckles are white.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are there any GyroSpheres left out in the valley?” He asks urgently - Yoongi’s call had been so broken up he wanted to make sure his nephews were actually out there before he sent anyone to retrieve them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Namjoon frowns up at him. “No, they’re all accounted for, it’s my job.” But he enters a password on his monitor and the GyroSpheres pop up, all back in storage but one. Namjoon blinks. “What? There’s one out there still.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Send a team of rangers,” Jeongguk basically orders, heart beating rapidly. “Bring them in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seokjin reaches up to press the phone in his ear. “Security, we need a search and rescue out in the valley.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, it’s gonna be a while,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>the guy on the other end of the line says impatiently. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>We’ve got our hands full out here.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongguk rips the walkie-talkie out of Seokjin’s ear angrily. “No, there are two guests missing! You need to make this your </span>
  <em>
    <span>top </span>
  </em>
  <span>priority!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just do it man,” Namjoon whispers, shaking his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“There’s a lot of guests missing,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>the member of the security team argues. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“We’re doing the best we can.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” Jeongguk hisses. “I’ll do it myself.” He hangs up the call and hands the phone back to Seokjin, sending a quick but sincere apology and rubbing his friend’s ear gently before Seokjin swats him away playfully. Then, Jeongguk remembers - how exactly is he going to be able to get to his nephews? He’s never actually been out in the valley, he has no idea how to act around dinosaurs that aren’t in a cage, and he won’t even know where to begin looking. Just then, his eyes glance up to the wall of monitors and catch a glimpse of Taehee arguing with a security guard. He blinks and an idea dawns on him. Jeongguk takes one more glance around the control before sprinting towards the elevator. He slams his finger into the button, waiting an anxious five seconds before turning and heading for the stairs. Jeongguk takes them two at a time, not even caring that he could trip. Once he reaches the ground floor, he bursts through the door and sighs in relief at the sight of Taehee glaring angrily at the guard as he walks away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Taehee!” He calls, and resists a smile as she turns around to see who called her name, eyes lighting up with surprise. “I need you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She blinks. “Okay…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My nephews,” Jeongguk says hurriedly. “They’re out in the valley. If anything happens to them…”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taehee places a gentle hand on his shoulder and leads them to the edge of the room, away from the crowd. “How old?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The older one, he’s…” Jeongguk swallows. He knows their ages, but he’s so frazzled right now he can’t think properly. “He’s high school age - he’s seventeen! The younger one, he’s a few years younger… Jimin’s… Jimin’s thirteen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taehee stares at him. “You had to </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span> about the ages of your nephews?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m panicking right now, okay?” Jeongguk huffs. “Now will you help me or not? Because I’m going to get them no matter what -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll come,” she interrupts. “But I’m going to need a gun.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>─────── ·𖥸· ───────</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Still in the glorified hamster exercise ball, Yoongi and Jimin stare at a broken fence. The metal’s thick, and it looks like something rammed it with it’s head at top speed to get through.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened here?” Jimin asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yoongi smirks. “Dude. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Off-road.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But they told us to go back,” Jimin says, frowning slightly at his older brother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just worried you’re not getting the full Jurassic World experience,” Yoongi says as he steers them through the break in the fence. The hamster balls keeps them upright as they roll down a hill into the thick jungle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no,” Jimin wiggles, worried. “Bad idea, this is a bad idea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Great</span>
  </em>
  <span> idea,” Yoongi argues.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jimin shakes his head rapidly. “Nope! We’re gonna get arrested. They’ll shave our heads, then - then we’ll have to make root beer in the toilet!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” Yoongi asks incredulously, pulling the GyroSphere to a halt as they roll up to four heavily armoured dinosaurs peacefully munching on some bushes. “There. You see? I told you! Up close and personal with four… dinosaurs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ankylosauruses,” Jimin corrects. “And there’s five dinosaurs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yoongi frowns playfully. “Aren’t you supposed to be a genius? Look - one, two, three, four.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Five,” Jimin points to the front of the GyroSphere, and Yoongi’s frown deepens into a more serious one. The dinosaur in the glass is way bigger than the Ankylosauruses, with teeth the size of Yoongi’s head. The brothers turn around slowly, eyes widening at the sheer size of the new dinosaur. It opens it’s mouth and lets out an ear-piercing roar, causing them both to panic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go, go, go!” Jimin screams, terrified.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit!” Yoongi yells, hands shaking. “Hold it together man!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Drive!” Jimin screams. “Drive! Go!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Yoongi can get his hand on the joystick, the new dinosaur races for the herbivores, it’s massive leg crashing into the GyroSphere and sending them flying. The Ankylosauruses panic, their massive tails slamming into the hamster ball and forcing it to mimic a pinball in a machine. The GyroSphere slams into a tree, flipping the brothers upside down. Yoongi grabs Jimin’s hand, his younger brother crying from fear. The two are forced to watch as a fallen Ankylosaurus stands up and screams in anger at it’s foe. The new dinosaur roars back, then they slam together so hard the leaves on the trees around them shake. The Ankylosaurus manages to get two good hits in with it’s club-like tail before the new dinosaur manages to flip it and snap the herbivore’s neck. Jimin squeezes his eyes shut, but Yoongi forces his to stay open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re safe in here, right?” Jimin whispers, voice shaky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yoongi swallows. “Yeah, totally safe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just then, Yoongi’s phone - which had fallen out of his pocket when they flipped - starts buzzing, the noise amplified by the glass. He curses quietly, and stretches to grab it. His fingers don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>quite </span>
  </em>
  <span>reach though. Jimin shoves him. “Yoongi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I almost got it,” he says, straining to grab the ringing phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yoongi?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The phone stops buzzing and Yoongi looks up, trying to ignore the blood rushing to his head. The massive dinosaur is right in front of them, staring into the GyroSphere. Yoongi freezes, heart racing as the dinosaur stabs a claw straight through the glass, pulling it down so the boys are now laying on their backs. Jimin grabs his hand again. The dinosaur growls softly before attaching her jaws around the hamster ball, lifting them up and slamming the glass sphere back onto the ground, ignoring Jimin’s screams. Yoongi wrenches his hand out of Jimin’s to unbuckle their seatbelts. The glass underneath them shatters, and Yoongi pulls Jimin out of their seats onto the ground. The dinosaur is still fixated on the GyroSphere, so Yoongi pushes his little brother urgently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go, go!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The brothers take off, breaking through the jungle into a wide clearing. Behind them, the dinosaur notices they aren’t in the GyroSphere anymore and roars angrily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jimin, go!” Yoongi urges, pouring on another burst of speed. His little brother is keeping up well, but he’s got asthma - Yoongi isn’t sure how long Jimin can keep on running. The massive dinosaur breaks through the trees behind them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Crap!” Jimin wheezes, screeching to a halt at the sudden drop-off of a waterfall. Yoongi’s eyes widen - he’s got an idea. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re gonna have to jump!” He says, turning towards his brother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t,” Jimin whimpers, eyes shining with tears. The dinosaur is too close.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yoongi grabs his brother’s hand. “Are you ready? One, two - come on!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The brothers jump just in time, the dinosaur snapping it’s jaws in a desperate attempt to grab them before they fall into the water, but missing. The boys crash into the water, Jimin immediately starts swimming upwards, but Yoongi grabs him and pulls him back down, gesturing for him to stay under. It takes a couple of seconds, but eventually the dinosaur screeches in defeat and stomps away. Yoongi gives an affirmative signal, the brothers swimming to the surface and gasping in air. They make their way over to solid ground, not caring that their clothes are getting muddy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You jumped,” Yoongi laughs, looking at his brother fondly. Jimin laughs with him, and Yoongi pulls him into a hug, both of them breathing heavily. Jimin pulls away after a couple of seconds, opening his fanny pack and grabbing his inhaler. He takes two puffs before grinning happily at his older brother. Relieved, Yoongi pulls him into another hug, heart finally calming down now that the threat is gone and his brother is safe.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the action has begun!!</p>
<p>comments and kudos give me life!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>alright so we've met all the characters!! jimin, yoongi, jeongguk, namjoon, seokjin, the indominus rex, taehee, heejin, the raptors</p>
<p>to be very honest this is the most i've ever written for a single chapter and now i have a cramp in my left pointer finger</p>
<p>comments and kudos give me life!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>